A back brace including a back panel and a chest panel is known. The back panel has a contour matching the contour of the patient's back. The chest panel has a contour matching the contour of the patient's chest. The back panel and the chest panel are held in place against the patient's back and chest by a plurality of straps extending across the sides of the patient between the two panels.